


Lesson One: Failed

by kizkhalifa



Series: Kidge Month 2k18 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, KidgeMonth2k18, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: How do you shut up a quizzing Katie Holt? Give her a tutoring lesson of your own, obviously.





	Lesson One: Failed

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: If you think for one second that Pidge and Keith don't use multiple names in reference to each other - quite often, you're wrong. (It's my fav hc for these two, tbh.) [Kidge Month 2018. Day One: Tutoring.] If you really want this to be part of the Kidge AU you can throw it in there sometime before part 2, I'd reckon. Don't worry too much I have quite a few days planned, I am most certainly sure that at least one of these fics will be part of that. (Also these are betaless bc mine doesn't like Kidge fiction. Sorry, in advance.)
> 
> Warnings: Underage scene (kissing, touching and nsfw-intention), underage relationship (16/18).

" **I get it," Keith whined with his arm** s crossed against his chest and his head resting back against the bed behind him, "my turn yet?"

"Your turn?" Pidge scoffed with a head shake, nudging the back of his scalp with her knee, "have you even been paying attention to me, Keith?"

Keith whipped his head up and looked at her with a glare, "you know I did."

After giving him an eye roll she sat her tablet down and looked at him head on, "what did I say then?"

"You're always so damn bossy," he muttered with a smirk, watching her drag her tongue along her bottom lip. He got to his knees leaning into the mattress towards her, "two plus two is five, squares fill circles, and it's actually pronounced  _giff_ instead of  _jiff._ "

Pidge laughed, despite herself, "you're honestly the most annoying person I know."

"I was just thinking that," he gave his eyebrows a playful wiggle and scooted up the bed, "my turn, hm?"

"For what?" She pressed her hand to his chest, her fingers sprawled over his muscular peck.

"To tutor you, Katie. Obviously."

She flushed and gave him a soft push, "I was seriously trying to talk about the system Keith!"

"And, I seriously listened to all of it." He pressed against her hand, his nose brushing hers, "until you started quizzing me like I'm in some kinda class."

She blushed a new shade of pink, looking away, "I-I wasn't trying to quiz you."

"Mmhm."

"I could tell you weren't listening!" She tried to reason, yelping when he placed his hand on her thigh.

"I could quiz you, if you wanted," he whispered, his breath mingling with hers, before pressing their lips together. Keith hummed softly after pulling back, "you're into that sort of thing."

"Shut up!" She laughed giving him a harder shove, Keith caught her by the wrist and pulled her so they were chest to chest while tucking her hands behind her back.

"That's not very nice, Katie Holt. You're a poor student." He teased, easing against her so he could straddle her lap. "Don't tell me you talk to all your tutors this way."

"I've never been tutored," she answered dryly, giving him a look.

"Play along," he whispered against her ear, before giving the lobe a small suckle.

She swallowed nervously, "or what?"

"You'll fail, wouldn't want that would we?" He smiled to himself, tracing the line of her jaw with the bridge of his nose.

"N-no."

"Good," he paused to give her a soft kiss then he dropped her hands only to wrap one of his arms around her waist and lay her back. "First on the agenda is teaching you how to keep still."

"Keith!" She hissed, glancing down at him, his lips were pressed to her stomach over her tank top.

"Uh, uh, uh," he grinned up at her, tilting his head slightly, "stay still, show me you can."

Pidge fought down her squirm the moment his fingers wrapped around the band of her shorts, "you're lucky I love you, Kogane."

He snorted, breaking the trail of kisses he was placing along her hip to look up at her, "you love this game, too, baby girl." Katie hated the fact he was right, her pulse quickening as she watched him duck his head. His teeth scraped against her inner thigh on her left leg and she mewed softly, her hand reaching down between them to rest in his hair. "Failed lesson one," he laughed, meeting her eyes.

Pidge groaned, "would you shut up Keith?!"

Keith smiled with a wink, "as you wish..." He whispered, his lips tracing the curve of her inner thigh, Pidge let out a quiet gasp that met his ears simultaneously.


End file.
